R'zator
R'zator, commonly known as the Dark Prince, is the Demon Lord of Desire, and the most powerful offspring of the Chaos Queen, Irgaloth. He is one of the most powerful demons within the Abyss, being one of the three main claimants to the title of Prince of Demons. Biography Born to the Chaos Queen Irgaloth after the War of Wrath, R’zator’s father is unknown. Some say he is the spawn of her general and consort, Drog’othuum, sired during one of their many couplings. Another popular theory is that he was conceived when Azreus raped Irgaloth as punishment for the destruction she brought upon the realms. Regardless, R’zator is one of the few demon lords born to the role. Most were spawned as powerful demons who fed on enough carnage and death to rise to the position, while others were once powerful beings who conquered a layer of the Abyss, only to succumb to its corruption. But the Dark Prince was born a godlike being, and upon reaching adulthood, he began to vie for the title of Prince of Demons with his fellow demon lords, a battle which was resolved, yet still flares up every few centuries. R’zator has one of the largest cult followings of any of the demon lords, as he promises his followers the fulfillment of their every dark desire, teaching that restriction is the only true sin. He has sired numerous children upon lovers both mortal and immortal, through rape and seduction, and through his machinations has managed to conquer and maintain control over a total of not one, not two, but three Abyssal layers, a feat unheard of from any other resident of the Abyss. Physical Appearance R'zator appears as a nine foot tall humanoid, with smooth, purple-black skin. His body is toned and lean, and his strikingly handsome face is framed by rich black hair, out from which poke three pairs of small horns. Personality R'zator is extremely charming and charismatic, more so than any other being in the Abyss. This is a fact he is well aware of, leading him to be extremely confident in his ability to beguile any being. He greatly enjoys manipulating others to do his bidding, whether he uses his charms or prodigious intellect to influence them. The Dark Prince is astoundingly hedonistic, believing that all desires are natural and right, and should be satisfied as soon as possible, no matter the harm they cause to others, teaching his followers in the Cult of R'zator that restriction is the only true sin. Powers As a demon lord, R'zator is an extraordinarily powerful being, one of the greatest within the Abyss, just a hair away from godhood. As such, he possesses a number of potent magical powers, and several abilities unique to him. Abyssal Layer Manipulation: As a demon lord, R'zator is endowed with complete control over the Abyssal layers that he rules, being able to reshape and manipulate them to his will.When he is within his Abyssal layers, R'zator's power is at its zenith. Chaos Inducement: Given his demon lord status, the mere presence of R'zator causes wild, chaotic effects to begin occurring in the area around him. R'zator's presence causes beasts to spontaneously begin mating with one another, devouring any nearby food, while drugs grow far more potent. Sentients find their inhibitions disappearing, giving in to their gluttony, lust, and violence. Super Strength: R'zator possesses godlike levels of physical might, being able to effortlessly overpower any mortal beings. Invulnerability: R'zator is completely invulnerable to mundane physical attacks, with nothing less than enormously powerful magical spells or weaponry being able to damage him. Immortality: As a demon, R'zator possesses an unlimited lifespan, and will not die of disease or weaken due to age. Furthermore, if he is killed in any place other than the Abyss, he will simply reform there at a later date. Even if he is destroyed in the Abyss, R'zator has stored his essence in several powerful artifacts, ensuring that he will be able to reform even when killed in his home. Demonic Madness: With his status as a powerful demon, R'zator is able to induce powerful mental effects on lesser beings with his mere presence. His unique form of madness causes victims to be unable to control themselves, causing fulfilling their darkest desires to become their only thought. Furthermore, he is also to implant his own desires into his victims, making them wish to fulfill them for him. Immense Magical Power: R'zator possesses vast amounts of magical power, allowing him to cast powerful spells, bestow powers, and form warlock pacts. Skills Charisma: R'zator is one of the most charming beings alive, being able to beguile and manipulate almost any being he comes across. * Seduction: R'zator's charms allow him to easily seduce most beings. Expert Combatant: R'zator is a highly skilled fighter, wielding his sword El’vr’kazz, the Blade of Misery, with deadly precision within the battlefields of the Abyss. Genius Intellect: R'zator is an absolute genius, possessing one of the keenest minds within the cosmos. * Master Manipulator: R'zator's astounding intelligence allows him insight into people's minds, thereby allowing him to control and direct their machinations. He is well known for being one of the greatest schemers in the Abyss. Trivia * R'zator controls more Abyssal layers than any other demon lord, three in total. His domains include the 64th, 65th, and 66th layers. * R'zator is the most powerful son of the Chaos Queen, Irgaloth.